Vocaloid Fanfic 1 : Eomma
by Njiiii
Summary: Ibuku akan datang… Kau harus lari sekarang juga... Ibuku akan datang… Dia… Telah… Menangkapku… Inspired from Hatsune Miku - Okaasan
1. Chapter 1

\- Berputar... berputar... berputar... leher itu sedang berputar -

Bruk!

Seorang wanita jatuh tersungkur setelah seorang pria menamparnya dengan keras. Di sekukur tubuhnya terlihat banyak memar seperti bekas orang yang telah menghajarnya dengan membabi buta. Wanita itu terlihat sangat lemah, tangan-tangannya terlihat sangat kurus, penampilannya juga terlihat sangat buruk dengan rambut berantakan dan ikat rambut yang kendur, di wajahnya terlihat banyak luka memar dengan tambahan bekas tamparan di pipinya.

"dasar tidak berguna! Kenapa membuat kopi saja kau tidak bisa!"

Pria tadi menumpahkan kopi panasnya ke kepala wanita itu, membuat teriakan sakit yang keras keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Pria tadi menggeram, ia terlihat sangat kesal, ditambah dengan jeritan wanita tadi membuatnya makin pusing. Ia membanting cangkirnya hingga cangkir itu pecah disamping wanita itu dan serpihannya mengenai wajah wanita itu. Jeritan kesakitan kembali keluar dari mulut wanita itu, dan dengan segera pria itu menjambak rambut wanita itu hingga wajahnya menghadap padanya.

"jika kau tidak berguna, maka matilah saja!" ucapnya sambil mendorong kasar kepala wanita itu dan kemudian pergi.

Wanita itu terdiam di posisinya. Ia menangis perlahan menikmati hidupnya yang kelam ini. Pria yang dulu ia cintai sekarang malah menghajarnya dengan membabi buta. Pria yang dulu ia anggap baik sekarang malah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atau binatang yang hina dan sebaiknya mati. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya benar-benar lelah, ia lelah pada hidupnya, nasibnya, dan dunia ini.

Sementara itu dari bawah meja makan yang tertutupi oleh kain yang lebar, sebuah tangan seukuran tangan anak kecil perlahan keluar. Tangan itu terus bergerak keluar hingga terlihatlah seorang anak kecil dengan wajah imut disertai jejak air mata di wajahnya, ia menatap sedih pada kepala wanita di depannya itu. Perlahan anak kecil itu merangkak keluar dari meja makan kemudian duduk di depan kepala wanita itu.

"hiks... eomma..." isakannya keluar bersamaan dengan tangan kecil yang mengusap kepala wanita yang ia sebut ibu itu.

Perlahan kepala wanita itu bergerak hingga wajahnya menatap anak kecil itu. Senyum lemah terlihat di wajah penuh memar itu, mata wanita itu memerah akibat terus saja menangis, dan ada kantung mata yang terlihat jelas menandakan betapa seringnya wanita itu tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggu suaminya yang pulang larut setelah berjudi dan mabuk. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit keras untuk mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya, tapi melihat anaknya ada disisinya membuat ia lupa atas rasa sakit di tubuh maupun hatinya.

"Woo...Woozi..." ucap wanita itu masih dengan senyum lemahnya. Anak kecil yang dipanggil Woozi itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya ketika merasakan tangan lembut sang ibu nengusap pipinya.

"Eomma... hiks... eomma gwenchana...? hiks" ucap Woozi dengan susah payah ditengah-tengah isakannya. Ia selalu menangis setiap kali melihat ibunya babak belur karena dihajar ayahnya. Ia menyayangkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja menurut tiap kali ibunya menyuruh ia bersembunyi saat ayahnya datang. Ia ingin membantu ibunya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"kau melihat semuanya...? Bukankah eomma menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di kamar?" ucap wanita itu pelan. Woozi hanya terdiam dan masih terisak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

*. Skip

\- Mencicit... mencicit... mencicit... membuat suara itu -

Woozi berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan menyeret ember berisi air. Ia baru berhasil membawa ibunya ke kamar mandi, ia membersihkan ibunya dan mengobati semua lukanya. Itulah kebiasan Woozi kecil setiap kali ayahnya selesai menghajar ibunya. Ibunya tak banyak bicara sejak ayahnya senang pulang larut, berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, bahkan sampai selingkuh. Woozi berfikir mungkin sebaiknya ibu dan ayahnya berpisah, tapi ia selalu ingat bahwa ibunya tak pernah ingin meninggalkan ia sendirian.

Slash!

Woozi menuang air hangat dari embernya kedalam bak mandi ibunya. Ia lalu berdiri di kursi kecil kemudian menyabuni tubuh ibunya yang penuh luka memar. Ibunya sendiri hanya meringis dan sesekali mencicit kecil merasakan perih pada tubuhnya. Woozi hanya bisa meminta maaf dan sesekali berhenti bergerak untuk melihat wajah ibunya.

Woozi terdiam sesaat begitu melihat luka goresan yang panjang di punggung ibunya. Ibunya selalu mengalah pada ayahnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengobati lukanya sendiri, mungkin ibunya akan terkena infeksi yang serius jika Woozi tidak mengobati luka-lukanya.

Selesai mengurus ibunya, Woozi membersihkan rumahnya, menyapu semua barang yang dipecahkan ayahnya, kemudian memasakan bubur untuk ibunya, meski bubur itu tidak pernah dimakan oleh ibunya. Woozi melakukan itu untuk meringankan ibunya, tapi kelihatannya percuma saja. Akhir-akhir ini ibunya bahkan tidak mau bergerak dan selalu saja melamun di tempat tidurnya. Woozi takut, bagaimana jika ibunya meninggalkan ia di rumah ini sendirian? Woozi kembali menangis di kamarnya.

Esoknya, Woozi dengan wajah lesu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sedang merapihkan seragam sekolahnya, taman kanak-kanak Carat. Rasanya malas untuk pergi sekolah hari ini, ia ingin di rumah dan mengurus ibunya, tapi tidak diizinkan. Dengan langkah gontai, Woozi mengambil tas kecil birunya kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia terkejut begitu melihat ayahnya ada di ruang makan sedang membaca koran. Dimulutnya ada sebatang rokok yang menyala.

Seketika jantung Woozi berdegup kencang. Ia takut pada ayahnya, ia takut jika ayahnya melukainya seperti pria itu melukai ibunya. Woozi baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana sebelum ayahnya itu memanggilnya, membuat ia harus menatap sang ayah yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"sudah siap berangkat?"

*. Skip

"kau tidak perlu takut, hyung akan menjagamu disini Hoshi" ucap seorang pria dengan rambut yang diikat pada seorang anak kecil. Pria itu sedang menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat ketakutan sambil memeluk kaki ibunya.

Anak yang dipanggil Hoshi itu tetap memeluk kaki ibunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, membuat sang ibu harus berkali-kali meminta maaf karena ulah anaknya. "Maaf ya, anakku memang seperti ini, dia sangat penakut"

"ah tidak apa-apa ahjumma, wajar jika Hoshi takut untuk meninggalkan ibunya, ini kan kali pertama ia pergi ke sekolah barunya" ucap pria tadi.

"Junghan? Ada apa ini?" seorang pria tampan menghampiri ketiga orang itu, ia menatap pria yang dikuncir tadi dengan bingung. Sementara pria yang bernama Junghan itu menatapnya cemas.

"ah... Seungcheol... ini, Hoshi tidak ingin masuk, ia takut pada teman-temannya dan tetap memeluk kaki ibunya..." ucap Junghan. Mendengar itu, Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada anak bernama Hoshi itu.

"nama mu Hoshi kan?"

Hoshi mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk perlahan. Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari sakunya.

"kau suka coklat? Ini untukmu" ucap Seungcheol sambil menyodorkan coklat itu pada Hoshi, membuat anak itu mendongak menatap ibunya untuk meminta persetujuan. Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan dengan perlahan Hoshi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kaki ibunya kemudian mengambil coklat itu. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, ia mengusak rambut Hoshi kemudian menyebutnya anak baik. Junghan yang melihatnya diam-diam tersenyum menatap Seungcheol.

"kau bisa mendapatkan coklat dariku jika kau mau masuk sekolah"

"benalkah?"

"heum, tentu saja, tapi kau janji padaku untuk masuk sekolah ya?"

"eum! Pinky Plomise..."

"kkk ne, pinky promise. Nah Junghan, kau bisa bawa dia ke kelas sekarang" ucap Seungcheol sambil berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Hoshi. Junghan yang mendengarnya segera tersadar kemudian menggendong Hoshi.

Setelah Junghan dan Hoshi pergi, ibu Hoshi pamit pulang dan berkata ia akan menjemput Hoshi nanti. Seungcheol hanya menjawab sekenanya kemudian tersenyum saat wanita tadi meningglkan dirinya. Setelah mobil wanita tadi pergi, mata Seungcheol melihat seorang anak kecil yang menggenggam tangan seorang pria perokok. Anak kecil itu terlihat sedih, terbukti saat melihat anak itu berjalan sambil menunduk.

"wah selamat pagi Woozi" ucap Seungcheol saat anak bernama Woozi dan pria yang mengantarnya ada di depannya.

"selamat pagi hyungie..." jawab Woozi dengan senyum cerahnya, membuat Seungcheol terdiam melihat perubahan sikap Woozi.

"aku titip dia disini, dan nanti, aku akan menjemput nya" ucap pria perokok tadi dengan dingin. Ia juga menatap Seungcheol dengan dingin.

Seungcheol sendiri hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Woozi untul membawa bocah itu masuk.

"apa hari ini Woozi diantar appa?"

"ne, hali ini appa belangkat telat"

"baguslah, hyung jadi tidak khawatir melihat Woozi selalu berangkat sendirian"

"hyungie tidak pellu takut, Woozi kan pembelani"

"ahaha, ya tapi Woozi kan masih kecil. Oh, apa ini sepatu baru?"

"ani ani, Woozi yang membelsihkannya"

"wah, Woozi sangat rajin ya? Apa Woozi sering membantu eomma?"

Mendengar kata 'eomma' membuat Woozi terdiam seketika. Bayangan tentang bagaimana wanita itu di siksa dengan membabi buta kembali menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar Woozi meremas tali tasnya dan menatap sedih pada ujung sepatunya. Seungcheol yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap anak itu bingung.

"Woozi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Seungcheol.

Woozi yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Seungcheol kemudian mengangguk pelan. Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala Woozi lembut.

"jika ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja pada hyung ne?"

Woozi hanya terdiam menatap senyum Seungcheol. Ia ingin bilang, tapi ia takut jika ibunya akan semakin tersiksa. Lama terdiam, Seungcheol kembali menggandeng Woozi masuk ke kelasnya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Woozi terdiam di depan jendela kelasnya. Hari ini hujan deras dan semua anak terlihat bingung menemukan cara pulang. Sebagian sudah pulang menggunakan jas hujan atau payung, sebagian lagi di jemput oleh orang tua mereka. Woozi terdiam menatap tetesan-tetesan air atau bahkan kubangan air. Diantara banyaknya payung dan orang tua, Woozi tidak dapat menemukan orang tuanya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan menatap jam bunga matahari di kelasnya, sudah sangat sore, dan ayahnya belum menjemputnya. Woozi kembali menatap keluar jendelanya. Satu per satu anak-anak pulang bersama ibu atau ayahnya. Woozi merindukan itu, kedua orang tuanya. Disaat Woozi sedang melamun, Seungcheol masuk kedalam kelas bersama Junghan dan menghampiri Woozi.

"Woozi, apa kau tidak punya nomor rumahmu? Nomor ayahmu tidak bisa dihubungi" ucap Junghan sambil memegang pinggang Woozi. Woozi hanya menatap Junghan kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"eomma tidak akan menjemput Woozi"

"kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"eum... eomma sedang... s-sakit..." ucap Woozi dengan suara yang mencicit di kata akhirnya.

Junghan dan Seungcheol saling tatap. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Woozi bermasalah saat ingin pulang. Tapi melihat Woozi hanya menatap sedih anak-anak yang lain, membuat Seungcheol tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja Woozi" ucap Seungcheol sambil mengambil payung. Dengan senyum cerah ia menggenggam tangan Woozi. Setelah izin pada Junghan, Seungcheol mengantar Woozi pulang.

*. Skip

\- Ibuku ada disini... hanya lehernya yang akan berputar -

Cklek!

"kajja masuk hyungie" ucap Woozi sambil membuka pintu dan menarik tangan Seungcheol untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Woozi melepas sepatunya dan segera berlari kecil menuju tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Ia meletakan tasnya di kursi meja makan. Sementara Seungcheol hanya terdiam di ruang tamu, ia menatap seisi rumah itu, kecil tapi terlihat luas dan bersih, ia berfikir bahwa ibunya Woozi adalah orang yang sangat bersih.

"hyungie ayo duduk" ucap Woozi yang tiba-tiba sudah di hadapan Seungcheol. Bocah kecil itu mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Seungcheol, salah satu tangannya menunjuk cangkir teh yang ada di atas meja putih itu. Seungcheol tersenyum menatapnya kemudian menuruti Woozi yang menyuruhnya duduk.

"ayo diminum, Woozi yang membuatnya untuk hyung" ucap Woozi dengan senyum cerahnya. Melihat itu, Seungcheol segera meminum teh nya.

"hm, ini enak Woozi"

"kkk benalkah?"

"ne, Woozi pintar"

"hehehe ne..."

cklek

Seketika kedua orang itu berhenti bercengkrama ketika melihat seorang wanita kurus keluar dari salah satu kamar. Seungcheol sedikit terkejut melihat kondisi fisik wanita itu. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan banyak luka memar di sekitar tubuhnya. Meskipun wanita itu menggunakan sweater berlengan panjang, Seungcheol masih bisa melihatnya di area tubuh lain. Lebih terkejut lagi, saat Woozi berlari kecil ke arah wanita itu sambil berteriak 'eomma'.

'o-orang ini... ibunya?' T-tapi fisiknya...' ucap Seungcheol dalam hati. Ia terus memperhatikan wanita itu dan Woozi yang terus menceritakan tentang dirinya dan harinya di sekolah tadi, dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum atau berkata 'benarkah?' dengan suara yang lemah.

"apa kau yang mengantar Woozi pulang?" ucap wanita itu saat ia sudah sampai di hadapan Seungcheol. Mendengar itu, pria itu langsung berdiri dan bingung harus berkata apa.

"a-ah ne ayahnya tadi tidak menjemputnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang" ucap Seungcheol dengan senyum kakunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia membungkuk perlahan menimbulkan suara tulang yang samar-samar, wanita itupun berkata "terima kasih anak muda, kau sangat baik"

Melihat itu Seungcheol langsung panik, terlebih lagi saat ia mendengar suara tulang tadi. "ti-tidak apa-apa ahjumma, d-dan sama-sama"

"sebagai tanda terima kasihku, apa kau ingin makan malam di rumah kami?"

"e-eh bukan bermaksud menolak, tapi aku sudah janji pada kekasihku untuk makan malam bersama"

"ho, kau sudah punya kekasih? Kalau begitu semoga kalian berdua hidup bahagia bersama dan selamanya..."

"t-terima kasih ahjumma, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Woozi, jangan lupa masuk ya besok?"

"eum! Telima kasih sudah mengantar Woozi pulang hyung"

"n-ne, kalau begitu selamat malam" ucap Seungcheol sambil membungkuk dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah itu dengan cepat.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

"umma, apa lain kali Seungcheol hyung boleh main lagi?" ucap Woozi sambil menaiki kasurnya.

Setelah Seungcheol pulang dan ibu Woozi merapihkan bekas minuman, Woozi mengganti seragamnya dan bersiap tidur. Hari ini Woozi terlihat senang, dan itu membuat ibu Woozi juga merasa senang. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat anak satu-satunya itu tersenyum senang.

"tentu sayang, tapi sekarang Woozi harus istirahat ya?" ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap lembut kepala Woozi.

Woozi hanya tersenyum. Ia menutup matanya menikmati usapan wanita itu, sesekali Woozi mengusakan kepalanya ke tangan wanita itu. Rasanya rindu sekali pada kehangatan ini, Woozi berharap ia tak pernah kehilangan wanita yang ia sayangi ini. Wanita itu tersenyum dan terus mengusap kepala anak satu-satunya itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memanjakan anaknya itu, dan dia rindu anaknya itu.

Ia berharap waku berhenti sekarang.

Brak!

"JIA!"

Seketika kehangatan yang terasa di ruangan itu hilang. Satu dobrakan pintu dan teriakan keras mampu membuat Woozi bergetar ketakutan. Ia memeluk pinggang ibunya dengan erat kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut sang ibu.

"eo...eomma..."

"t-ti-tidak apa-apa Woozi... eomma akan melindungimu..." ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap kepala Woozi. Ia menatap sekitar kamar kecil Woozi dan segera menggendong Woozi turun dari kasur. "Sembunyilah disini, apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar, arra?"

Setelah memasukan Woozi kedalam kolong tempat tidur, wanita itu segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan dirinya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Brak!

"kemana anak sialan itu!"

"jaga ucapan mu, itu adalah anakmu!"

"aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak ingin punya anak menyusahkan seperti dia! Dia anak tidak berguna yang sama sepertimu!"

"sudah cukup! Aku muak denganmu!"

Plak!

"katakan itu lagi jalang!"

Plak!

Woozi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat langkah kaki ibu dan ayahnya, ia takut setiap kali mendengar suara tamparan yang keras.

"kau dan anak sialanmu, lebih baik jika kalian berdua mati!"

"Aaaaah!"

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar ketika pria itu menyerang wanita itu dengan jangka. Woozi hanya bisa menangis dan meringkuk melihat tetesan darah di lantai kamarnya.

"kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini! Kau bajingan! Kau sialan!"

"apa kau bilang dasar jalang!"

Krek!

Bruk!

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Woozi membeku melihat tubuh ibunya yanh tergeletak di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terlungkup, tapi kepalanya... terbalik dari tempat seharusnya.

\- Ibuku akan melihat diriku... dimana keberadaan leherku -

Woozi masih terdiam dengan rasa shocknya. Sementara itu, pria yang baru saja membunuh istrinya itu dengan ketakutan berjalan keluar dari kamar Woozi. Tinggallah Woozi sendirian dengan jasad ibunya. Air mata perlahan keluar dari mata Woozi, apa ini artinya ia kehilangan ibunya?

"eo-eomma..."

Perlahan Woozi merangkak keluar dari tempatnya, ia menatap jasad ibunya yang bahkan tidak bernafas. Tangan mungilnya ingin menyentuh kepala itu, tapi kengerian masih memenuhi kepalanya. Woozi menunduk dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya.

"ada apa Woozi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Perlahan Woozi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ibunya menatapnya dengan seringaian yang lebar disertai mata merah yang terbuka lebar.

"eo-eomma..."

"gwenchana Woozi... eomma akan melindungimu..."

Dengan perlahan tubuh kurus itu merangkak keluar dari kamar Woozi, meninggalkan Woozi dengan kengerian yang dilihatnya. Entah ia harus menjerit karena baru saja kehilangan nyawa ibunya atau karena ia melihat hantu yang merangkak keluar dari kamarnya.

Esoknya, Woozi tidak masuk sekolah karena 'arwah' ibunya menghalangi langkahnya setiap ia ingin keluar dari rumahnya. Ibunya itu selalu berkata "tetaplah bersama eomma" atau "eomma akan menjagamu Woozi" dan "kau lebih baik bersama eomma".

Dan lagi, pria yang ia kenal sebagai 'ayah' sudah tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di rumah. Membuat Woozi semakin ngeri karena harus tinggal sendirian di rumah bersama 'arwah' ibunya.

Suatu hari, Woozi pernah merencanakan pelarian diri dari rumahnya. Berada di rumah ini terasa seperti penjara baginya, belum lagi Woozi selalu mendapati ibunya itu menempel pada dinding kamarnya setiap malam. Dengan seringaian dan wajah dengan kepala terbalik, itu cukup membuat Woozi meringkuk ketakutan dalam selimut.

Woozi pernah berhasil menelfon Seungcheol hyungnya. Tapi setiap ia akan berbicara, 'arwah' sang ibu akan berteriak dengan sangat keras kemudian merangkak dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dan setiap usaha Woozi selalu berakhir dengan dia yang dikurung di kamarnya.

Suatu malem, Woozhi melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. Ia menengok kanan dan kirinya, tidak ada ibunya. Dengan langkah pelan Woozi berlari kecil menuju pintu itu. Tapi belum sempat kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan menarik kaki Woozi dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam.

"aaaaa! Lepaskan aku!" Woozi terus meronta berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya. Woozi menatap ngeri pada tangan dan kaki ibunya saat melihat sudut sendi nya terlihat seperti habis diputar.

Woozi kembali meronta. Ia bahkan menggigit tangan itu hingga ia jatuh kebawah, dan tanpa pikir panjang Woozi segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Woozi berlari tak tentu arah, ia menengok kebelakang dan melihat ibunya merangkak dengan cepat mengejarnya. Woozi mempercepat larinya, ia menyebrang paksa jalanan yang besar.

Brak!

Tiiiin!

Woozi berhenti berlari ketika mendengar suara benturan keras. Perlahan ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat jasad ibunya berada di kolong truk besar. Darah segas segera keluar dari bawah truk itu, Woozi mematapinya, leher itu semakin terputar bahkan hampir putus. Woozi mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat jasad ibunya bergerak. Tangan kurus itu perlahan tergerak berusaha menggapai Woozi, tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

*. Skip

\- Ibuku ada disini... hanya lehernya yang akan berputar -

Woozi meringkuk ketakutan di sebuah halte. Bayangan bagaimana ibunya tertabrak masih menghantui pikirannya. Ia berharap ia mati saja sekarang, pasalnya kali ini ia bisa mendengar tawa-tawa kecil disertai bisikan ibunya yang memanggil namanya. Woozi menutup telinganya dengan rapat. Ia sangat takut sekarang, ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

"pelgilah... hiks... pelgilah... Hah!" Woozi terkejut saat merasakan tepukan pada tangannya. Ia menatap dua orang pria yang tidak lain adalah Junghan dan Seungcheol. Mereka menatap anak itu dengan bingung. Woozi sendiri segera memeluk leher Seungcheol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu.

\- Ibuku ada disini... hanya lehernya yang akan berputar -

"halo polisi?"

Seungcheol berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Ia menelfon polisi, untuk memberitahukan kesaksian seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan sambil menatap was-was pada seisi kamar Seungcheol. Junghan berjalan masuk ke kamar Seungcheol sambil membawa segelas coklat hangat. Ia duduk di hadapan bocah kecil itu dan menatapnya iba.

"ada apa Woozi?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala anak kecil yang ia bawa ke rumahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi melihat tangan Junghan hanya membuat Woozi semakin mundur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"kosong? Tapi, bukankah ada jasad seorang wanita disana?" tanya Seungcheol. Junghan menatap Seungcheol dengan bingung. Setelah pria itu menutup telfonnya, Junghan segera menepuk sisi sebelahnya yang kosong.

"ada apa?"

"polisi bilang kalau di rumah itu kosong, tidak ada jasad apapun, tapi tadi Woozi bilang..."

"apa mungkin, jasadnya dibawa oleh ayah Woozi?"

Seungcheol terdiam menatap Junghan. Ia kemudian menatap Woozi yang diam sambil menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas. Ia segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Woozi untuk mendengarkannya.

" Ibuku ada disini hanya lehernya yang akan berputar... Ibuku ada disini hanya lehernya yang akan berputar..."

Seungcheol menatap bingung pada Woozi, sedangkan Junghan menatap bingung pada Seungcheol.

Bruk

"hah, apa itu?" Junghan merapatkan dirinya pada Seungcheol saat mendengar suara benda jatuh di lantai bawah.

"tunggu disini, akan aku periksa" ucap Seungcheol sambil menepuk pelan tangan Junghan. Tapi belum sempat Seungcheol melangkah, listrik padam dan hitam pekat segera menyelimuti ruang tidur itu.

"S-Seungcheol..."

"tak apa, kau tunggu disini" Seungcheol segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Junghan melihat sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh di sekelilingnya. Junghan menatap Woozi, bocah itu masih menunduk sambil meremas ujung selimut, dan dengan disertai gumaman kecil.

Trek

Junghan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar, ia melihat bayangan ranting yang tergeletak disana. Junghan bangun, ia maju selangkah untuk memastikan benda yang ia lihat.

"Ibuku ada disini... hanya lehernya yang akan berputar"

Junghan menengok ke Woozi, anak itu baru saja berbicara. Junghan kembali duduk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Woozi.

"Ibuku ada disini... hanya lehernya yang akan berputar"

"s-siapa yang ada disini... Woozi?"

"Ibuku ada disini... hanya lehernya yang akan berputar"

"n-ne? L-leher?"

kretek

Junghan kembali menengok ke pintu, dan disana terlihat bayangan orang yang dalam posisi merangkak. Dengan segera Junghan berdiri dan berjalan mundur bersamaan dengan makhluk tadi merangkak perlahan ke arahnya.

"Ibuku akan datang… kau harus lari sekarang juga..."

Junghan menatap Woozi, dari cahaya bulan, bisa ia lihat anak itu merangkak ke arahnya dengan kepala yang terbalik dimana wajahnya menghadap ke punggung. Junghan semakin cepat berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Dan saat punggung nya sudah menempel pada pembatas balkon, sebuah kepala muncul dari atas.

Junghan dengan reflek mendongak dan menatap wajah wanita pucat itu, ia terkejut begitu melihat leher wanita itu terputar. Sebuah seringaian terulas di wajah wanita itu. Junghan hanya bisa terdiam membeku melihatnya.

"Ibuku akan datang… Dia… Telah… Menangkapku…"

Bruk!

Seungcheol berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar suara dari semak-semak. Ia sudah menyalakan daya listrik rumahnya, dan langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara. Perlahan ia mendekati semak-semak itu, Seungcheol memeriksanya, dan ia terkejut begitu melihat jasad Junghan diatas genangan darah, dan juga kepala pria itu terbalik.

*. Skip

Suara sirine ambulan memenuhi pekarangan sebuah rumah. Polisi berkeliaran di sekitar rumah itu, ada yang berjaga di garis polisi, ada yang berjaga di dalam dan luar rumah, dan ada dua orang detektif dan satu orang polisi yang memeriksa sebuah kamar. Dimana disana terdapat jasad seorang anak kecil yang tubuhnya memucat dengan leher yang membiru.

"Sepertinya anak ini dicekik sampai mati"

"iya, dan pembunuhnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan lompat keluar balkon" ucap seorang detektif sambil berjalan ke arag balkon dan melihat dua orang polisi sedang membungkus tubuh seorang pria.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit jiwa, seorang seorang detektif berjalan bersama seorang suster sambil membaca berkas ditangannya.

"ini dia ruangannya" ucap suster itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi. Sang detektif mendekatkan dirinya dan melihat seorang pria yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"bagaimana kondisinya?"

"masih sama, ia hanya meringkuk menatap ke arah yang lurus, dan tiba-tiba ia akan berteriak ketakutan"

"lehernya, ada bekas cakaran?"

"ya, pasien sering mencekik dirinya sendiri bahkan ia juga melukai lehernya. Kami harus membiusnya untuk menengkan dia"

"baguslah, ikat dia terus, jangan sampah dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri"

"baik, oh dokter ingin kau mengurus berkas pasien ini dan..."

Sementara detektif dan suster tadi pergi, pasien di dalam ruang isolasi itu masih meringkuk ketakutan menatap sebuah bayangan orang dalam posisi merangkak. Ia menggigit bajunya yang panjang dan perlahan mundur kebelakang. Bayangan itu perlahan merangkak mendekat dan terus mendekat, hingga pria itu terpojok di sudut ruangan.

"Ibuku ada disini... hanya lehernya yang akan berputar"

Pria itu menengok ke samping dimana seorang anak kecil duduk jongkok sambil menatapnya.

"p-pergilah" ucap pria itu dengan suara mencicit. Anak tadi mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga matanya berada sangat dekat dengan matanya.

krek

Pria itu menengok ke depan dimana disana terlihat wajah terbalik seorang wanita pucat. "Ibuku akan datang… Dia… Telah… Menangkapku…"

"AAAAAH!"

End

Naaah Annyeong readers!  
setelah lama nyari-nyari dan ngeliat-ngeliat video vocaloid, akhirnya nji memutuskan untuk membuat ff berdasarkan lagu-lagu vocaloid Daaaaan, nji menemukan banyak inspirasi, mulai dari horror, gore, fantasy, romance happy/sad ending, school-life, bahkan family juga ada Dan yang pertama kali mau nji bikin adalah ini, Horror!  
Dan nji saranin jangan baca cerita ini apalagi denger lagu vocaloidnya pada jam malam, karena nji sendiri makin menjadi-jadi halusinasinya pas bikin cerita ini apalagi pas denger lagunya ._.

yaudah seperti biasa RnR Juseyooo ;v; 


End file.
